


Spellbound

by faithinthepoor



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the 'Force' challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

Sometimes this gift, this curse, is more powerful a force than she could ever imagine. She finds it hard to come up with an explanation, other than sorcery, that would account for that fact that she and Glinda have become friends. It would be better to think that the blonde’s feelings for her are real but she’s not too proud to accept that she may have won over Glinda by accidentally bewitching her. Still, she’s not as powerful as she needs to be, what does it matter if she can defy gravity if she can’t make Glinda kiss her goodbye?


End file.
